1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher and a control method therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dishwasher and a control method therefor capable of efficiently washing dishes.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a dishwasher is an electric home appliance that washes food wastes adhering to surfaces of dishes by spraying high pressure washing water to the dishes through spray nozzles.
The dishwasher includes a washing tub and a sump in which washing water is stored, being disposed in a lower part of the washing tub. The washing water is moved to a spray module by the pumping operation of a washing pump disposed inside the sump, and the washing water moved to the spray module is sprayed with high pressure through spray nozzles formed at end parts of the spray module. Then, the washing water collides with surfaces of dishes, and contaminants such as food wastes adhering to the dishes fall on the bottom of the washing tub.
The dishwasher is provided with a rack to which dishes are loaded. The spray module sprays the washing water regardless of the number or position of dishes loaded to the rack, and therefore, time and water are wasted.